


Slifer's Luck

by Sometime



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometime/pseuds/Sometime
Summary: Lots of exciting things can happen at Duel Academy, especially to a lucky Slifer.





	Slifer's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to redo chapter 2 and get around to publishing chapter 3 sometime soon.

The sun, well on its way of retreating from the sky, gave off a final warm lightshow.

   Jaden Yuki walked from around the Slifer dorms toward the cape ledge.

   The empty stands of grass faintly rustled. Jaden took his time finding a seat. It didn't take long.

   "Best seat in the house," Jaden whistled, sliding cozily and oh-so-dangerously close to the edge. More than close enough to dangle both legs over --- which he obliged.

   "There you are!"

   Jaden tilted his head back to see a familiar face. "Oh, hey Sy. Glad ya could make it!" Grinning, he patted the ground next to him.

   Syrus sighed out in annoyance and trudged near the sitting boy. The blue-haired student sat alongside his new friend. Before he even realized it, he already had both his legs draped over the ledge --- along with a very clear view of what was below. Emitting a shocked yelp, Syrus scrambled back to safety, while his companion laughed at the spectacle. The smaller boy had a fair sense of his own luck: he didn't want to press his chances by sitting off the side of a cliff.

   "Aw, c'mon! Even if you do slip, I'll just break your fall!"

   "That's nice and all, but, you breaking my fall would be pointless if we drown."

   As if on cue, the sound of crashing waves against rock grew louder. Syrus scooted back a little farther.

   Pausing, Jaden peered over his legs, as if just noticing the ocean past them. "Welp, you got me there," he laughed, prompting the other Slifer to join in, albeit nervously.

   While the setting sun deepened, so did its burning hues of light.

   "But seriously, you shouldn't have just left in the middle of orientation like that," Syrus whined. He prodded Jaden's arm, making sure he still had his attention. "People went looking for you. We were getting worried."

   Jaden didn't stir. Save for the noise of winds and waves, there was quiet. His eyes kept their fixation entwined with the horizon. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make any of you guys worry. But, isn't it a lot better looking around and doing all this new stuff yourself?" His sight turned back toward him.

   Reds, oranges, and yellows were splashed across the landscape. Syrus' cyan hair had an uncomfortable time trying to melt with these opposing colors to fit into the look of things. However, The other Slifer's colors mixed without fault.

   Jaden's brown hair brightened into a searing orange fire. The red uniform he wore was intesinfied by the sun's paint. His eyes seemingly glowed. Naturally brown irises sparked into gold embers. 

   "Yeah, I guess you're right," Syrus mumbled. Gray orbs flickered at everything but Jaden.

   The brunette just smiled and nodded. Syrus sat there passively, half awaiting a response from him to continue any sort of talk. 

   Jaden was faced back out to sea as more time crawled by. The other's patience began to wear.

   Its only been a day since their first meeting. Yet, Syrus already knew this strange silence was unlike Jaden.

   An ever-existent ocean breeze picked up. Bringing with it an all-too-familiar air of awkwardness, making the smaller boy shiver.

   Every passing moment appeared more and more likely that conversation would not be resuscitated.

   The self-conscious air, apparent only to Syrus, condensed into a fog.

   Seeing the bolder boy's current disposition, it was safe for Syrus to assume he wouldn't miss out on much if he left. Besides, the other option of leading a chat felt too foreign to him.

   Still sitting, Syrus pondered back and forth. Other worries joined the unnecessary mix, keeping him locked in place. He sunk into the roaring waves of thought. So much so that he didn't descry the life preserver thrown to him.

   "What are you thinking about?"

   Syrus stayed oblivious --- he kept his head down, looking at his hands.

   Jaden leaned back on his elbows to get a closer look of Syrus. When waving his hand in front of him didn't work, the Slifer tried to speak again. He left his voice at a whisper, so as not to startle the zoned-out boy. "Are you there, Sy?"

   Syrus screamed. It gave the opposite effect.

   "Ow! I think you burst an eardrum," Jaden wailed. He flew back to a sitting position, nearly falling forward off the ledge in the process. He tried to nurse his damaged right ear. Though, just cupping it and whimpering isn't a very valid medical practice.

   "Sorry! You scared me!"

   "I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get your attention."

   "Oh? How come?"

   Apparently, the malpractice wasn't so bad, as Jaden whipped back in an instant, seemingly unharmed. "Ya looked pretty serious --- I wanted to know what you were thinking."

   "Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about school," Syrus replied. Since Jaden appeared to be normal again, he wasn't going to admit his previous plans of just ditching him a few minutes ago. And truthfully, the blue-haired boy still wasn't lying by saying that school was on his mind. "Just about this whole year and all."

   "You're not worried, are you?"

   "Of course I am!"

   "Well, don't be! You're here for a reason. We're jus' gonna get better here on out." Jaden held his hand out.

   "I wish I could believe you," Syrus grumbled, fist-bumping his friend's hand anyway.

   "And you will!" Jaden beamed.

   "Really, though, aren't you freaking out about anything? I mean, we're Slifers! We could get kicked out for just wearing red."

   "Wha---?! But this is our uniform. Red's awesome! Like a blazing fire, remember?" Jaden corked his thumb out at the view. "Besides, when you see an amazing sunset like this, all you see is the awesome red, huh? That's us!"

   "I see yellow too . . . "

   "That's besides the point!" Jaden grinned again. "The sun's always blazing every day ---"

   "Except when it's cloudy, rainy, snow ---"

   "Syrus! Just listen to the pep talk!"

   "Alright, alright."

   Jaden cleared his throat. "Good, where was I? Oh yeah!, yeah, weather. The sun sets every day, and we always get this beautiful view! We have the same red on us, so we gotta do our best every day too! Did that encouragement work, Sy?"

   Syrus laughed befote saying, "I guess a little."

   "That's the spirit!" Jaden clapped his companion on the shoulder. "So, cut back on the worrying, let's just enjoy the rest of this sunset!" 

   Syrus agreed.

   As they started watching it in merry tranquility, a question gnawed across Syrus' mind. "Hey, Jaden?"

   Jaden looked back over. "Mhm, what's up?"

   "You were really quiet a little bit ago, I thought something was wrong." Anxiety tinged his words. "What were you thinking about?"

   "Oh, that? Nothin' at all."

   "Geez."


End file.
